knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Quests/@comment-70.65.181.212-20110810172031
This page is a mess. It's understandable as there is a lot of information to include/decipher, but let's see if we can't do something about this. There are four different headings and sub-headings for every quest (area(Tristan), screen (1), locale (Frozen Forest), and quest (Find the Way to Golden Sands with Leyna's Sorcery)). We might consider doing away with the screen information as that may be breaking up the quests into too fine a distinction, but that's up to the community to decide. We also might consider breaking the areas into different pages, keeping Tristan and Titan World and Moon World on separate pages as I know Tristan to have at least 32 locales (8 are boss fights) and 2 more that are still locked for me which is already about 100 quests + bosses and the new areas surely have more to add to that. The next problem is the unlock path. Should we even try to illustrate it somehow? If so, how do we handle simultaneous unlocks? What of the quests that are not mandatory? What of the optional quests that require SE point purchase items? The simple solution is to not worry about this and simply list the locales by order of quest cost, separating the SE cost locales to the end - This should generally put the locales in order of unlock as well to some degree. If additional information is needed, maybe adding a note about Unlocked by completing such and such would be clear enough? Once we have an order down, we need to decide what information to display with each quest and how to display it. Personally I like tables, but prefer they be simple and scalable. There's too much information for the tables above. Quests have requirements (AP/BP and items) and rewards(EXP, GP, items, jobs, and receive a certain amount of progress each attempt). The requirements and rewards increase slightly when the locale earns stars, meaning that there are at least 3 different numbers for AP/BP, each of the items needed (I've seen at most 4, but there appears to be room for six or more), GP, EXP and progress and chance for each item and job that can be earned. There are also mastery rewards earned for completing a star on the given quest as well as the locale (at least in Titan World, I know this happens) and the presence of help requests. It's to the point where each quest would need a bunch of general information and then one or two tables of three rows or columns listing the values at each star level. Bosses could follow a similar format with fewer rows or columns. If each requirement and each reward were given its own heading, that would be at most 10 headings (of some length for the job and item names) that I've seen so far. For those who didn't know (I only just found out myself), if you mouse over the little treasure chest icon on the quest description, it will tell you the percentage chance of any chance rewards and this includes the specific cards as well as Mastery rewards, etc. Also, is there some formula/relation when getting rewards to share and what rewards you can pick from to share? Is it level-dependent? Quest-dependent? Locale-dependent?